Payback
by Dex the Hedgehog
Summary: Ratchet pulls a prank on Sasha and Angela on their vacation. So they decide to get even.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ratchet&Clank or anything that belongs to Insomniac Games.**

Payback

It was a nice sunny day on Pokitaru; the skies were clear and blue, the ocean waters were calm, and a soaked Lombax known as Ratchet, was being chased by an angry almost-furless Cazar.

"Sasha can you please stop chasing me. I said I was sorry." Ratchet said with a giggle then a small laugh.

Solana's favorite lombax and hero was trying to avoid being slaughtered by his friend because of a prank he did to her an hour ago.

**_One hour earlier (12:27 PM)_**

_Ratchet was in the Jowai Resort carrying a brown box and a bottle of white liquid while walking inside a bathroom and closing it. He opened the brown box which revealed a green animal with a blue stripe that looked like a skunk! But this was no ordinary skunk; it was known as a tropical skunk due to the tropical enviornment and climate. The tropical skunk is very rare because they weren't seen on other planets, the problem is their scents. The scent of a tropical skunk is worse than a regular one; the smell is so bad that it can go deep in the fur of a person and the smell won't last for a month or two...but there is a solution of getting rid the smell but Ratchet doesent know what it is. Ratchet placed the lid back on the box to prevent getting sprayed by the animal and set it aside. Then he picked up the bottle of shampoo that was in the shower, opened the cap, poured all of the shampoo in the toilet and flushed it. He poured the white liquid (hair dye) inside the shampoo bottle, closed the cap back really tight and placed it back in the shower. Ratchet exited from the shower and the person's room to the hallway. _

_He walked to his room but he noticed Sasha's door was open. So he walked near the room and peaked near the door only finding Sasha on the bed taking an afternoon nap. She was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts. He also noticed there was a pair of scissors on the counter near the T.V. and picked it up. "I guess she could use a haircut." He thought and a smirk appeared on his face. He walked close to the sleeping Cazar and began to clip off all of her hair on her arms, face and legs. Lucky for Ratchet Sasha is a heavy sleeper so he should have no problem waking up..._

_The begin to stirr and finally wakes up._

_"Huh? What the? Ratchet? What are you doing in my room? And why do you have those scissors in your hand?" Sasha said before yawning._

_"Um... What scissors?" Ratchet said, hiding the scissors behind his back._

_"The scissors you hid behind your...wait a minute, whats that on the floor?" Sasha asked._

_"Um...dirt." Ratchet lied._

_"Thats not dirt...thats my fur you idiot!" Sasha responded before glancing at her arms and legs._

_"RATCHET! You cliped the fur off my arms and legs!" Said the furious Cazar._

_"That includes your face." Ratchet noted._

_"WHAT!" She touches her face and it was also furless._

_"I think I should go. Bye!" The lombax said quickly and jumping out of the resort's window and landing in the ocean water. A few minutes later he came out of the water soaking wet._

_"Wait until I catch you Ratchet!" Sasha hissed before running to the first floor by using the stairs and headed out to the beach._

**_Present time _**

"Sorry is not gonna help you Ratchet. You've crossed the line today!" Sasha yelled.

"What line? I don't see a line anywhere." The lombax said still running.

"Don't play dumb with me Ratchet. I'm talking about you clipping the fur off my body!" Sasha responded.

"At least I didn't clip your...

Ratchet was cut off when he tripped on a rock and fell onto the soft sand which made the Cazar laugh a little and pined the Lombax with her arms and legs.

"This is why I hate rocks." Ratchet said. " Anyways whatever...*_giggles*..._your going to do to me please make gentle otherwise I'm going to...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Lombax began to laugh really hard because Sasha was half naked, in other words half bald.

"Will you stop laughing!" The Cazar ordered.

Ratchet couldn't stop laughing. He laugh so muched tears began to come out of his eyes.

"Thats it!" Sasha hissed before raising her hand preparing to hit the laughing Lombax.

Before she could strike the Lombax, Sasha smelled something that caught her off gaurd.

"What in Qwark's name is that smell! Don't tell you did something stupid...again?" The Cazar replied.

Ratchet stopped laughing and said..."First of all, stop blaming me because I clipped your fur off, second, what smell?"

Ratchet took a good inhale from is nose until a horrible oder came in and his eyes watered again but it was from the smell.

"Oh that smell." Ratchet said while holding his nose.

Then a tall white figure wearing a dark blue bikini suit walked towards them.

"Um Angela. Why is your fur white?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah; and why do you stink?" Ratchet asked before snickering.

"About twenty minutes ago I was about to take a shower until a green looking skunk sprayed me!"

"That explains the smell." Sasha replied.

"Anyways, I quickly turned on the shower and used this body wash to see if I could get rid of the smell. After five minutes of wahing and scrubbing, the smell wasn't going away."

"So how did your fur turn white?" The Cazar asked.

"I was getting to that. I realised that the body wash was actually hair dye." Angela responded with anger and confusion.

"The color looks kinda weird on you." Sasha replied.

"I know but who...wait a minute; why are you bald.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ratchet laughed while pointing at both of them.

"Ask the laughing Lombax. You know what I think? I think Ratchet pranked you too." Sasha replied.

Both of the females focused their eyes on Ratchet and his laughter came to a halt.

"Uh-oh." He muttered.

"I figured you had something to with this." Angela said while walking closer to the male Lombax her fists clenched.

"Okay okay but before you guys try to slaughter me to death, can I say one thing."

"What!" The two femaled yelled.

"Bye." Ratchet responded before running for his life.

Sasha and Angela both growled before pursuing the Lombax.

**I will update soon for those who read this chapter. But if you want can you help me by giving me some ideas. Since the story is M rated i don't mind if the idea being dirty. Anyways see ya later. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Payback

Ratchet ran as fast as he could in order to escape the females and he gotten lucky because the girls were far behind.

'Gotta hide, gotta hide gotta hide!' Ratchet thought. Then he realised that he saw hot tubs near the resort.

'Bingo!' Was his last word in his thoughts before running towards the hot tubs.

"Damn it! Where did he go? Sasha yelled.

"Lets split up." Angela suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll check the inside of the resort and you can check out the rest of the island." Sasha said before the two went in their directions.

Ratchet ran to the nearest hot tub and jumped in.(The good part was the water being warm, bad part was that somebody was in it)

'Okay this should be a great spot.' He thought.

"Nice of you to join me me Ratchet." A familiar voice said behind him.

"AH! Talwyn? Please don't scare me like that." Ratchet said almost having a heart attack.

Then Ratchet blushed in a deep red becaused he realised that Talwyn was fully naked.

"Um, um,um yo...you are na..naked." He said while studdering.

"Is that a problem with you?" The Markarzian responded before smirking.

"No its not. I'm trying to..." He was cut off when his nose caught Angela's smell.

"Uh-oh, If anyone asks about me, tell them a random location or you never saw me. Thanks" The Lombax at a fast pace and quickly hid underwater.

"Okay...awkward." Talwyn said to herself.

Angela arrived near the hot tub area and found Talwyn in one of the hot tubs.

"Hi Ange...whoa! What happened to your fur._ *sniff* *sniff*_ Eeeewww why do smell like...

"Don't say it! I'll explain later." Angela yelled cutting her off.

"Anyway, are you looking for something?" Talwyn asked while holding her nose.

"Actually someone. Have you seen Ratchet by any chance?"

"Sorry I havn't."

"Dang it! Thanks anyway." Angela replied before running off.

Talwyn tapped the Lombax on the head, signaling the coast was clear and he resurfaced from the hot tub.

"Thanks_."_

"You're welcome I guess."

The Markarzian noticed the Lombax was about to step out of the tub.

"Leaving already? You just got here."

"I know but I gotta go." The Lombax said before turning away

Ratchet felt two arms wrap firmly around his neck.

"Aw come on. Can you stay a little longer with me?" She said in a seductive tone.

"I dunno. Me being with a naked Markarzian in a hot tub while being hunted down by two females that wants to rip my head off of my neck. Maybe another time."

"Oh. Okay."

Before she released the the Lombax she licked him on his cheek and making a smirk that made him feel uncomfortable and funny at the same time.

"Um...I'll see ya later." The Lombax said before walking away and feeling his left cheek.

'What just happened?' Ratchet thought. 'I'd never knew Talwyn would do that to me. Eh, probably a different way of kissing. Oh well at least I lost Angela and Sasha.' His thoughts were cut off when his stomach started to growl. 'And I'm hungry. Hmm, I guess its time for lunch.' Those were his last thoughts before he ran into the resort.

While Ratchet is having his lunch, Sasha was searching for him on the third floor.

"Aw come on!" Where is that damn Lombax. She said to herself. "I've check the first and second floor, so he should be on this floor."

She looked in almost of every room except one.

'He's gotta be in here' She thought.

She opened the door slowly and peak only to find two Cazars having sex.

"OH YES! Faster Gerald! Faster! I think... I'm about to cum!" The female yelled while her lover was thrusting in and out of her vagina.

"Me too! I can't hold it any longer!" The male Cazar yelled.

Sasha couldn't belive what she was watching. It was like she was watching a dirty video and she is actually enjoying it.

The couple had reached their climax and both fell on their bed and they fell asleep; unaware that Sasha was watching.

Sasha felt something wet and sticky in her shorts. She quickly closed the couple's door, ran to her room, closed her door, and locked it.

'What just happend?' She thought. She reached down to her panties and felt the warm and sticky substance.

'I can't believe that I would cum by watching a couple have sex!' She took her hand out of her shorts. Then she did something that she enjoyed. She placed her hand inside her mouth, tasting her own sticky fluid.

'I didn't know this tasted that good.'

She placed her hands back in her underwear but instead of tasting her cum again, she rubbed her vagina.

"Oh my god. This feels soooo...gooood." She said with a few moans.

She quickly took off her shorts and panties, lyed herself on the floor and placed two fingers inside her (Not-furless) pussy and moving in and out at a slow pace.

"Maybe I'll...ooohhh...catch Ratchet...aaahhh...later." She replied while increasing her pace.

After ten whole minutes Sasha was getting closer to her peak.

"OH MY GOD! I'M ABOUT TO AAAAAOOOOHHHHHH!" She screamed while squrting her juices all over the marble-tiled floor.

'That was amazing.' She thought to herself.

She got up and cleaned up the mess from the floor and headed to the bathroom...with a pair of scissors.

'Since Hotshot didn't finish clipping my fur, I guess I'll do it myself and give him a little punishment.' She thought making a evil smirk and closing the bathroom door.

**Well here's Chapter two. I was gonna make it longer but i'm in a hurry, sorry. But I'll update the next chapter soon.**

**Later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Payback

'Oh man, I didn't think I would get this full.' Ratchet thought while walking out of the resort. 'I didn't know this place even had a restaurant.'

The Lombax smelled a familiar stench and he assumed that the person would be...

"RATCHET!"

"Ah! Uh hey Angela." Ratchet said before taking a few steps back.

"Don't 'hey' me. I got you this time."

"Where's Sasha?" Ratchet asked.

"She's in the resort looking for you, but I found you and I'm gonna kill you this time." The tall Lombax replied.

"I don't think you have to, because your smell is killing me already." Ratchet said with a giggle and holding his nose.

"Thats it!" Angela yelled then lunged at the male Lombax.

Ratchet quickly doged the tackle and continued his running exercise.

Angela got back on her feet and sprinted after Ratchet.

It's been twenty minutes since the two Lombaxes were running on the soft beach.

"Can you give up already? You're never gonna catch me at this pace." Ratchet exclaimed.

"No." She responded.

"Fine, but when you get really tired you're going to lose..." Ratchet was cut off when he tripped on a rock...again, but instead of landing on the sand, his head hit a larger rock.

"Me." Ratchet finished before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Starship Phoenix (Later that same day)<em>**

"Oh my head." Ratchet moaned in pain while touching the wounded area on his head.

He realised that he was in a familiar room on a bed.

_'The Phoenix? How did I get here? Wait a minute.' _Ratchet thought.

He remembered what happened back on Pokitaru.

_'Ms Stinky and Ms Baldy probably brought me here when I hit my head on that rock. Stupid rock.'_

The Lombax noticed something about his arm, and lets just say that his fur was...

"AH! PINK! MY FUR IS PINK!" The Lombax yelled. Then his eyes scanned his upper and lower body witch was also pink!

"I guess me and Angela are even._ *sniff* *sniff*_. At least I don't smell like monkey pampers."

"Oh man, I gotta wash this color of of me!" Ratchet replied.

The Lombax quickly ran out of his room and headed to the nearest bathroom. He opened the door and closed it shut, unaware that someone was using the bathtub.

"So how was your nap pinky?" A voice said behind him.

Ratchet turned around only to find Angela naked in the bathtub.

"H-Hi Angela." Ratchet studdered while blushing.

"Do ya like your new color? Angela asked with a giggle.

"NO! I hate pink! Pink is a weird and creepy girl color." Ratchet responded.

_**Somewhere in another galaxy**_

"Come on Sonic. One date wouldn't hurt." A pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose said to a blue hedgehog.

"I don't know. Last time you asked me; you flattened me with your Piko-Piko Hammer and I couldn't run for a month!"

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega does.**

"Thats because you never...OW!" Amy was cut off when there was a small pain in her chest.

"You okay? Whats wrong?" Sonic asked feeling worried.

"Nothing; I think...I think someone hurted my feelings." Amy answered.

"How?"

"Someone said they hated pink and its a weird and creepy color."

"Okay, but how do you know he or she said it?"

"If its part of my feelings, I could here it from anywhere."

"Thats kinda creepy." Sonic exclaimed.

"No its not!" She yelled while taking out her Piko-Piko Hammer.

The blue hero began eyes widened and decided to change the subject.

"So what about that date you mentioned." Sonic said in a frightened tone.

Amy put her hammer away and began to discuss their date.

**_Back at the Phoenix_**

"Thats hot pink Ratchet. Pink is a little darker than that." Angela explained.

"Hot pink, pink, dark pink, magenta, same thing. I hate the color." Ratchet responded.

"Actually dark pink and magenta are the same color pinky." Angela explained again.

"Now you're getting me confused with this girly color. At least you got your color back."

"So are we even?" Ratchet asked.

"Let me think about it. Um...no." Angela replied.

"What? No? Why?"

"Your little skunk friend sprayed me."

"Oh yeah."

"Here." She tossed him a clean rag.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"If you want me to get even with you, then you are going to clean me."

"Goodbye." Ratchet replied, placing the rag in the sink and walking towards the door. He opened it, but was stopped when he heard a noise and looked on the ground only seeing a blue furry animal growling at him and showing its sharp teeth.

"You remember my little protopet. Don't worry, I won't let him bite you unless you get to scrubbing." Angela said with a smirk.

"Son of a Qwark. Fine I'll do it." Ratchet muttered while close the door in the protopet's face which made him stopped growling.

Ratchet took the rag out from the sink and walked towards the female Lombax.

"Um...whats wrong with the water?"

"Oh this? Its not water. Its coconut milk." Angela exclaimed.

"Why would you bathe in coconut milk?"

"Well...back on Pokitaru, the hotel clerk told me that coconut milk is the only way to get rid of the skunk smell. So he gave me a bunch of coconuts and told me to bathe in it." Angela explained.

"Oh." Ratchet replied.

"Come on pinky, stop talking and start scrubbing." Angela ordered.

Without hesitating, the pink Lombax began to scrub.

A half hour flew by quick and Ratchet was almost done cleaning his friend.

"There I'm done." Ratchet said when he dropped the dirty rag.

"Uh-uh. You're not finished yet." Angela said.

"Not finished yet? What do you mean?" Asked a confused pinky.

Angela made a wide grin when she pointed at her womanhood.

Ratchet's eyes grew wide and was blushing madly.

"Can I skip that one?" Ratchet pleaded.

"Nope, if you don't do it, then you're going to be lunch for my protopet."

The small animal began to scratch on the door and began to growl again.

Ratchet sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Ratchet muttered before getting closer to the tall Lombax.

"So I guess I'm going to use my hand to...

"You're not going to use your hand." Angela said, cutting the short Lombax off. "You'll be using your tounge." Angela stated.

Ratchet had no choice, so he stepped in the tub, and Angela lyed on her back.

Ratchet placed his face near Angela's vagina and stuck out his tounge and bean to lick her womanhood.

"OH!" She moaned. "Faster Ratchet!" She moaned out load, and placing both of her hands on the pink Lombax's head which made his tounge force itself inside of Angela's cilt.

"MMMMM, this is better. Don't stop." She said in a blissful tone.

The Lombax increased his pace which caused her to moan louder.

Its been five whole minutes and Angela was reaching to her climax.

"OH! Ratchet, don't stop. Its coming, its coming, I'M CUMMING!" Angela screamed then releasing her love juices inside Ratchet's mouth.

Ratchet swallowed her juices and lifted his head up.

"Now are we even?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. But next time, there will be things other than licking." She said with a seductive smirk.

Ratchet blushed darker this time and zoomed out of the bathroom in a flash. Lucky Angela's protopet wasn't there anymore.

Ratchet stopped at the Phoenix's hangar.

'Whew. I thought it would never end.' Ratchet thought. 'But I kinda enjoyed it. Even her jucies. Taste like cherries.'

His thoughts were cleared when something hit him on the head.

"Ow! What the? A rock? Aw come on! What is with these rocks! Wait? Who threw it? Ratchet said to himself.

Another rock was sent flying out of nowhere and it hit him in his man area which caused him to fall on the ground and holding his groins.

"First my head...scratch that; twice my head and now my bolts!" Ratchet said in a high pitched tone due to the pain.

At a short distance he could see a rock floating!

"Oh man! I hope this ship isn't haunted with ghosts."

The rock that was floating lunged at the pink Lombax, but he quickly rolled out of the way.

"That was close. Wait...no more rocks? _*whew* _Glad thats over."

"BOO!" A voice said behind him, which made him turn around quivering in fear.

"Who said that?"

A rock was now floating in his face. This made the Lombax run.

But the floating rock lunged at Ratchet agian, this time stricking him on the back of his head and everything went black.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Ratchet woke up in his room on his bed...again and realised that something was weighing him down.

"Hey sleepy head." A figure said while lying on top of him.

"Sasha? What hapened?"

"You were out cold on the floor in the hangar, so I brought you to your room." Sasha explained, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet asked.

"You should've seen the look on your face when you was getting hit by rocks."

"You knew? Why you didn't help me? That ghost could've gave me brain damage."

"Ratchet. There is no such thing as ghosts. That was me hitting you with those rocks." Sasha explained.

"How?"

"I wore a stealth suit." She answered.

"No wonder. I thought that was really a ghost. But why would you hit me in the nuts?"

"To make me laugh and to get even for clipping the fur off my body."

"Oh. Well now that we're even can you get off of me."

"No. I'm not finished with you yet hotshot."

"But, but, but, I thought you said we were even?"

Sasha turns herself around, now her butt facing the pink Lombax.

"We are." Sasha started.

Sasha began to unbuckle his cargo pants.

"Um, What are you doing?" Ratchet asked the Cazar.

"Oh nothing. Just going to have a little fun." Sasha said.

"Fun? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." The Cazar said while removing his boxers and begin to toy with his manhood witch made it erect and hard.

"Sasha? Again, What are you doing?"

She didn't respond, instead she put his manhood inside her mouth and bobbing up an down to make Ratchet moan.

"OH! Now I see where you going." Ratchet replied.

Many minutes passed and Ratchet was getting close to his climax but Sasha stopped her head and gotten off of him in order to strip all of her clothing off her furless body which made Ratchet stare at her beauty.

"You like what you see?" Sasha asked.

"Uh-uh." Ratchet answered, his mouth drooling

"Then you're gonna love this." The Cazar said before getting back on the pink Lombax.

She placed Ratchet's manhood inside her vagina and began to move her body up and down at a normal pace which made both of them moan.

As time pass by, Sasha increased her speed while making out with the Lombax, but their climax was reaching fast.

"Hey Sash, I'm starting to feel something." Ratchet exclaimed.

"OH!" She moaned. "I think you're about to cum. But don't worry about it, because I'm about to cum too!"

"I...I can't hold it any longer Sash."

"Me neither hotshot. Lets cum together."

Ratchet nodded.

After a few thrusts and humps, both of the two had their orgasm, which was dripping out of the Cazar's vagina and both collapse on the bed, falling asleep.

**_A few hours later_**

Ratchet woke up again and realised that Sasha wasn't there but there was a note on his chest. He picked it up and it read...

_Dear Ratchet._

_If you're reading this note, then it means that I had a interview with my dad and will probably be back tomorrow. But I really had fun with you and I hope we do it again soon._

_Love:Sasha_

_P.S: Before we left Pokitaru, Talwyn said whenever you have time, meet her on the Apogee Station. She said she have something special to give you. I don't know what it is but she told me to tell you. Later Hotshot._

'I guess I'll be visiting Talwyn later.' Ratchet thought. Then he put back on his boxers and pants.

He was greeted by Clank when the small robot came in the room.

"Hey Clank. Where have ya been?"

"I was studing this rock I found on a deserted planet." Clank replied.

Ratchet saw the large rock that was in the robot's hand and fainted.

"Ratchet? Ratchet? Hmmm, probably sleepy. Oh well." Clank said before leaving the room.

**Well this is the last chapter. I haven't updated in awhile because my internet was down and i was lazy. At least the story done. Thanks for reading and i'll see ya later. :) ;)**


End file.
